The technique of cryotherapy involves the creation of a vasoconstricting effect on the epidermis, which, through the effect of extreme low temperature, releases the fatty particles contained in the pores. The epidermis, thus massaged, undergoes a second vasodilator effect favorable to the absorption of nutritive substances for the epidermis. Cryotherapy is also used as a means of local anesthesia without secondary effects.
Up until the present time, the cryotherapeutic process involved slowly massaging the epidermal surface with a glass or metal sphere containing an alcohol- or glycerin-based liquid.
The use of a metal sphere leads to a burning phenomenon and thus is prejudicial to treatment.
The glass spheres used in the prior art were maintained in a freezer at -20.degree. C., and the cooling mixture was made up of a low-capacity cooling medium, having a duration of use limited to one hour. These glass spheres, which have a volume of 50 mm, are formed of an open, tapered portion permitting filling with the cooling mixture and a spherical component. The spherical component is used for massaging the skin. This design, which has not proven to be very practical, has numerous disadvantages, which include:
fragility of the device because of the glass structure; PA0 handling difficulties, accentuated by the presence of a filling tube; PA0 limited time the device retains its low temperature.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art cryotherapeutic massage devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device comprising a plastic sphere containing a eutectic composition formed from mineral salts which, when kept at a freezing temperature, is solidified by absorbing negative kilocalories.